otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Youran
Li Youran is the eldest young master of the Li Family of one of the most bright talent of the Tianxiang Empire. Description Li Youran was the best prospect in the young generation in Li Family. He was perfect in terms of gestures, speech, expressions, and leadership-style. Moreover, he was extremely resourceful. He was also a genius in the Xuan Qi cultivation, and had reached the Gold level at the young age of twenty-five. His speed of cultivation was the highest in the Tian Xiang Kingdom. However, his most valuable asset was his calm and steady mind. He was neither cocky nor hot-headed. He believed in maintaining an extremely low-key style. Moreover, he was great at devising ingenious strategies. He was capable of devising strategies that enabled him to win a deal while sitting at a distance of thousands of kilometers; even though he was very young. Even Li Shang wouldn't have been able to match his abilities at his age. Li Youran never underestimated anyone. This was probably the best trait of his personality. He analyzed each and every aspect of a plan while implementing it. He analyzed every single aspect of a person while dealing with him or her. He always maintained an indifferent attitude; even while dealing with a person like Jun Moxie. He never – at any point of time – showed even a little ridicule while discussing about him. Such a person was born to be a leader; irrespective of where he was placedChapter 16. His life dream the throne of the world. Ruling over all men even it's impossible or he have to sacrifice everything.Chapter 438 Appearance Original A white-robed handsome young man. He had a tall stature with red lips, white teeth and delicate features. He sat still like a mountain; without any hurried movements. His whole persona was exuding a noble elegance.Chapter 16 Disfigured Because he suffered the explosion of the Jade Sea Coral who had been messed by Jun Moxie when he tried to help his grandfather Li Shang restoring his dantian. His once handsome and confident face was now covered with seven or eight scars, but these seven or eight scars have completely disfigured his face. If Li Youran did not instantly react by closing his eyes, perhaps he would have already become blind! But even so, Li Youran would have to wear a veil for the rest of his life…Chapter 106 Li Youran's appearance had been degrading ever since that accident, which is why he had been staying indoors ever since. His temper had started becoming more and more unpredictable with each passing day, which had been becoming increasingly scary for his servants.Chapter 177 Cultivation Relationships Lei Wubei The Li Family had been supplying for the livelihood and all other necessary resources of Lei Wubei's school ever since Li Youran had been accepted as his disciple. Given the amount of patronage he had shown to his Master over the years, Li Youran's relationship with his Master had changed to that of a family member, and although they were separated by mountains and valleys, Lei Wubei would act like a Family member would in case the Li Family required it; in fact, he'd probably do more. It could be said that Lei Wubei had really over-pampered Li Youran, and had played an even bigger role in spoiling the young man's temper than his own grandfather had.Chapter 218 Jun Moxie On the other hand, even though Li Youran was also aware of Jun Moxie's existence, Jun Mxie's worth was even lesser in Li Youran's eyes….. they already despised each other.Chapter 218 How could a debauchery be a worthy opponent in the eyes of the Young Master Li? He too had obviously completely ignored Jun x Xie!Chapter 218 Ling Meng Even though he loves her, he will not hesitate to assassinate her if that can help me in his ambitions. He even drawn a lifelike image of Princess Ling Meng on his own. He had based it on that profound image of hers which he had stored in his mind.Chapter 260 Notes * The "You Ran" in Li Youran's name means "leisurely."This is a Chinese idiom which means "letting someone get away" or "being ready to do something one always wanted to do, but suddenly lost the chance"Chapter 653 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Li Family Category:Great Golden City Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent